The present invention relates to a positioning structure pivotally disposed at a computer housing and, more particularly, to a positioning structure pivotally disposed at a computer housing and capable of fixing hardware parts of computer such as floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, or CD-ROM drives without the need of locking with screws.
As shown in FIG. 1, when a CD-ROM drive 10a or another hardware part (not shown) such as a floppy disk drive or a hard disk drive is installed in a prior art computer, it needs to be placed on an assembly frame 11a of a computer housing 1a and then locked into lock holes 13a or lock grooves 14a using a plurality of screws 12a. The CD-ROM drive 10a or another hardware part (not shown) to be assembled can thus be positioned.
The above positioning way is very simple and will not cause trouble in manufacture for producers. However, for a maintenance man or a customer, if it is necessary to disassemble or replace the CD-ROM drive 10a or another hardware part (not shown), much inconvenience arises. Because both the actions of screwing and unscrewing the screws 12a are time-consuming, and it is easy to miss the screws 12a due to their small size, the assembly or disassembly will be very inconvenient.
Accordingly, the above computer has inconvenience and drawbacks in assembling and disassembling a CD-ROM drive or other hardware parts. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a positioning structure pivotally disposed at a computer housing. The positioning structure of the present invention is pivotally disposed on a sidewall of the computer housing, and can be turned over on the sidewall. Moreover, the positioning structure of the present invention has a plurality of penetrating parts through which hardware parts can be fixed to facilitate assembly or disassembly of hardware parts for a maintenance man.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a positioning structure pivotally disposed at a computer housing. The positioning structure of the present invention comprises an assembly frame and a positioning unit. A pivotal portion, a retaining portion, and a plurality of through holes are disposed at an outside of each of two sidewalls of the assembly frame. One end of the positioning unit forms a pivotal end, which is pivotally joined with the pivotal portion of the assembly frame. The other end of the positioning unit forms a positioning end. A plurality of penetrating parts are disposed at an inner side of the positioning end. The penetrating parts respectively correspond to the through holes of the assembly frame, and can fix hardware parts. Additionally, the positioning unit has a turn button thereon, which can make proper rotation on the positioning unit. The turn button can be retained with the retaining portion of the assembly frame. Assembly and disassembly of hardware parts can thus be easily and quickly accomplished.